Namimori Obsession
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Tsuna thinks Hibari's Namimori obsession is getting out of hand...


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor ant of its charcters

**Namimori Obsession**

Tsuna stared at Hibari, his caramel colored eyes wide in shock and disbelief, only to narrowed seconds later in anger. Hibari, his guardian and lover, was taking his Namimori obsession too far in his opinion. He could put up with Hibari's ringtone being Namimori's anthem, or even Hibird singing it all the damn time. Hell, he had even come to terms that Namimori might,_ might_, be more important than himself (like hell he was going to let that stand for much longer though), but he was not going to stand for this! He still had his pride.

"Tsunayoshi, put it on."

Glaring at the offending object in his hands, Tsuna's fist tightened, ready to throw it back at the teen before him, "What could possibly make you think that I would _ever_ wear this...this...Dammit, I can't even think of anything bad enough to call it!" Quickly, Tsuna threw the object in the trash beside him as he made his way out of the door.

Hibari scowled as the door slammed behind his lover. Standing, Hibari moved over to the bin, fetching the object out that the other had just thrown in. Dusting it off some, Hibari set it aside, planning how to get exactly what he wanted from his little lover.

**xXx**

Reborn gave a smug little smirk as he watched Tsuna train. He was proud of how far his student had come in the last couple of days. Watching his pupil attacked yet another Hibari-shaped target, Reborn contemplated the problem at hand. Thou he loved the progress his student had made, this discontent between the family could not be tolerated much longer.

Taking one last look at his student, Reborn disappeared, intent on gathering some information, sure that Tsuna would be alright on his own for a little while.

**xXx**

Tsuna groaned groggily as he slowly came to, his body stiff and sore as he awoke. Yawning, Tsuna tried to raise one of his hands, only to find that his arms had been tied to his sides. Confusion was written on his face as he tried to sit up and look at his surroundings. He couldn't make out much, all he knew was that he was on a bed and there was a curtain surrounding where he lay.

His mind was still groggy as he tried to sort out his thoughts, tried to figure out what had happened to him, '_Let's see...I remember...I remember Reborn calling me in for lunch, but nothing after that...Come on! There has to be more? What happened? Where the hell am I? _'

Tsuna jumped in surprise as he heard a door open. He could feel his own eyes widen, his body shake in fear of who it could be. With each step his fear grew, trepidation flowing through his veins as he waited, praying that whoever it was would just leave him alone. Tsuna bit back a scream as he curtain was pulled to the side, revealing the new occupant of the room.

"Thank God it's you Hibari-san! How...how did I get here?"

Hibari watched as Tsuna slowly began to relax, fighting to keep the smirk off of his face. Pulling a sheet of paper from his pocket, Hibari moved to stand before his lover, holding it out so that the smaller boy could read it.

_Hibari,_

_ I hope that you will enjoy your present._

_ Reborn_

"Present...What pres..." Tsuna looked up into Hibari's face, following his gaze down to look at himself. A scream of rage and embarrassment rose in his throat, freezing there as he looked down at himself. Polished black shoes were worn over white, knee high socks. His pale, creamy thighs were bare until meet with the standard Namimori skirt and blazer.

Hibari moved to kneel between Tsuna's legs on the bed as the other tried to get over his shock, lifting him and flipping them around so that Tsuna was sitting on top of him, one of his hands slipping just under the skirt as his other hand rested on Tsuna slender hip.

Tsuna eyes narrowed, growling "Untie me...I'm going to kill that damn tutor of mine!" Tsuna struggled against his binds, but it did him no good. If anything they seemed to tighten around him.

Hibari pulled Tsuna closer, his hands going to work on the ropes that were wound around his lover, "The baby can wait. It would be impolite if I didn't fully appreciate my present...And I intend to savor it to the fullest." The ropes fell from around Tsuna, but Hibari left the red ribbon that was tied around Tsuna's wrists, keeping the other's arms immobile as he reached to pull the other into a light kiss.

Tsuna stubbornly kept his lips close, his body stiff in the other's hands. Hibari growled lightly, moving his hands to slip over the curve of Tsuna backside, gripping it harshly. Tsuna gasped in surprise, providing Hibari with the chance he needed to gain entrance to the other's mouth. Tsuna couldn't help the mewl that escaped as Hibari's tongue caress his own, strong hands massaging him as he continued the assault of his lips.

Hibari could feel Tsuna's resistance slowly begin to fade away, the other's body melting against him, reacting to his touch. Tsuna moaned in disappointment against Hibari's lips as the other pulled away, hands moving to slip under the clothes that he wore. Hibari continued to tease Tsuna's lips lightly as one of his hands slipped further under the skirt, stealing inside of Tsuna underwear to grip Tsuna once more, this time skin to skin.

His free hand moved under Tsuna's blazer, pulling it up to reveal first Tsuna's taunt abdomen, raising it further to bare Tsuna chest to his gaze. Pulling his lips away from Tsuna's once more, Hibari let his lips drift south to latch onto the juncture of Tsuna's neck, sucking and biting there as his hand moved to brush against Tsuna's exposed nipple.

Tsuna moaned as Hibari continued his ministrations, cursing the fact that his wrists were still bound together, unable to touch and urge his lover further. Once Hibari was happy with his mark, he pulled away. He gave one last loving lick before moving to tease Tsuna's other nub to hardness. Tsuna moaned Hibari's name, his hips pushing back on the other's hand as long, pale fingers began to tease his entrance, soft mewls escaping him.

Tsuna nearly screamed as Hibari pushed him off of himself, groaning as he fell back down unto the bed, a small pout appearing on his face as Hibari moved away from him, disappearing onto the other side of the curtain surrounding him, "What the..._Kyoya get your ass back here!_"

Tsuna struggled to sit back up, scooting his way towards the edge of the bed, ready to chase after his lover. Just as Tsuna had made it up off the bed, Hibari reappeared, smirking as he pushed Tsuna back down, stepping between Tsuna's spread knees as he spoke, holding a small bottle in one of his hands, "We wouldn't of had much fun without _this_ now would we?"

Tsuna pouted at the small bottle of lube the other had in his hands, "You could've just told me...You didn't have to push me off and just walk away!"

Hibari smirked at how cute his little lover could be without even trying. Leaning over the other, Hibari captured Tsuna's lips with his own, setting the little bottle aside as one hand held him up, the other gripping Tsuna's knee, pulling it further away from himself before slipping down Tsuna thigh. As his fingers brushed against Tsuna's skirt, Hibari pulled back. Bracing himself against the side of the bed, Hibari pulled Tsuna skirt up, his eyes glued to the skin that was exposed, a smirk growing upon his lips as he noticed for the first time just what was underneath Tsuna's skirt.

A pair of soft white panties and a single little pink bow was all that protected Tsuna from Hibari's gaze, but even so there was a definite bulge showing Hibari just how much Tsuna wanted him. Hibari's fingers traced the outline of Tsuna's dick through the thin fabric, hips jerking to meet him as he continued to tease the other. Tsuna moaned Hibari's name as light touched became harder, longer, moisture gathering at the tip and soaking through.

Hibari leaned back just far enough so as to remove the small article of clothing, exposing the other fully to his gaze. Dropping to his knees, Hibari teased Tsuna with his lips, placing small, light kisses over the other's hardened flesh, hands gripping Tsuna's knees, holding them apart. Tsuna bucked up into the touch, whining with need for the other to take him into his mouth, to feel that heat surrounding him.

Taking in just the tip, Hibari's hands began so slowly trail their way down Tsuna's thighs, moving lower in time with his mouth until he held the other's hips tightly, taking the other all the way down to the root and sucking slightly. Tsuna moaned the other's name loudly, his back arching sharply as pleasure raced up his spine, "_Kyo...Kyoya!_"

Hibari lifted one hand and reached for the bottle he had set down earlier, making sure to hold Tsuna's hips down securely as he did so. Bobbing his head once, twice, Hibari popped the bottle open before pulling back, teasing the other as he poured some of the liquid over his fingers, placing the bottle aside when he was done with it.

Tsuna tried to pull his hips away as a cold, wet finger touched his entrance, following him and entering. Gasping at the sensation, Tsuna squirmed slightly at the feeling, still not used to it after all this time. Wanting to distract the other from what he was doing, Hibari took Tsuna between his lips once more, sucking harshly as he added as second finger. Tsuna groaned low in his throat, his hip bucking upward as Hibari continued to please him, stretching as he worked the other over.

As he added the third and final finger, Hibari began to hum around the length between his lips, searching for that one spot that would send his lover over the edge. After a few more thrusts of his fingers, Hibari found it, messaging it mercilessly as he brought his lover to the edge and keeping him there as he pulled his mouth away.

Reaching for the bottle one last time, Hibari poured what remained in there onto himself, throwing the bottle behind him as he spread the liquid over his length. Taking his fingers out, Hibari lined up with Tsuna's entrance, bracing himself over his lover before pushing forward just enough to that the tip penetrated the smaller male.

Both clenched their teeth as Hibari slowly worked his way inside, rocking back and forth, pushing more and more inside with every thrust until he was fully sheathed inside of the other, resting there as they both tried to catch their breath. Tsuna took a deep, calming breath as he continued to feel himself stretch around the other, adjusting to the other's girth. It didn't take long for him to start rocking his hips up, silently telling the other that he was ready.

Leaning down, Hibari gently kissed his lover's lips, slowly withdrawing until only the tip remained inside, kissing the other deeply as he rocked back inside. Tsuna gasped, rocking his hips in time to Hibari's thrusts. Moaning, Tsuna's legs tighten around Hibari as his sweet spot was hit, white sparks of light bursting before his eyes.

Hibari gasped as Tsuna tightened him around his length, listening as Tsuna sweet voice moaned for him to go faster. Feeling his end coming closer, Hibari reached between them and grasped Tsuna's cock, jerking the other off in tandem with his thrust.

"Kyoya..._Kyoya I'm cumming!_" Tsuna's body tightened and shuddered as he came, clamping down on his lover. Hibari cursed as he felt Tsuna cum all over his hand, the tight heat almost unbearable as his own climax came rushing through him. Hibari bit down on Tsuna's pale shoulder, marking the other as he came within his lover.

Hibari panted as he pulled himself out from his lover, kissing the other softly before getting up from the bed. Tsuna watched as his lover walked out of his line of sight, groaning in discomfort as he waited for his lover to come back to him. It didn't take long for Hibari to waltz back in, a soft, wet towel in his hand.

Hibari cleaned Tsuna up quickly, setting the soiled towel aside as he reached to help Tsuna sit up, untying the ribbon that still bound Tsuna's wrists together. Tsuna whined softly as he began to fall asleep, trying unsuccessfully to remove the uniform that he still wore. Taking pity on the teen, Hibari helped Tsuna out of him close, leaving the room to grab some cloths that the other would probably like better. After dressing the other, Hibari tucked Tsuna in, letting the other sleep as he walked over to his desk. Silently working on some documents, Hibari couldn't help but to smile softly as he continued to watch his lover sleep, a sense of peace settling over him.


End file.
